BloodMates
by FightingF0rW0lves
Summary: When the human Joseph Jenkins is sent into a world full of talking ponies, he is in for a big ride. He will make new friends in this new world. But, one is always using a term when she thinks he can't hear her: bloodmate. Now, Joseph must now worry about how to live in this new world as well as figure out what a bloodmate really is. MLP not owned by me.


_**A/N: So, before this begins, I would like to say a few things…**_

 _ **First thing is first, if you are a returning reader, I want to say welcome back and I am sorry for not posting as much as I could have. I have been extremely busy as of late, and it is only going to get worse from here on out. If you are a new reader, then everything I just said does not apply to you.**_

 _ **So, you may be wondering what I am doing here in the MLP area of . There is a long back story behind this, so let me start from the beginning.**_

 _ **It all started back when I had begun to develop a writers' block for both of the stories I have written as of recently. During this time, I made a new friend who watched the show, and got me hooked on the first season. (when I say hooked, more like my curiosity had been caught, not as in me being an actual brony…) I am only half-way through the second, so please… no spoilers.**_

 _ **Anyway, when I started to watch the show, I began to read stories related to this show, usually the Octavia and Vinyl Scratch pairings. It was here that I came across the weirdest thing: Humans in Equestria stories. They were completely new and different to me…**_

 _ **And I loved them…**_

 _ **So, this brings us to the present, where I have decided to give it a go myself. Does this mean that Love is Love and The Return are to be forgotten? No, but that doesn't mean I am going to be spending a majority of my time on this story. If anything, I want to see how well this is perceived before doing anything else. So, if you like the story and want to see me continue it, go ahead and follow the story and me. If not, then… idk, leave? I'm slightly tired and my head is starting to really kill me right now, so just bear with me.**_

 _ **That is basically it for now. Once again, I do apologize for the lack of updates, but this is something that I wanted to do for a while, and didn't work up the nerve until now.**_

 _ **BTW, this story will have Pony x Human shippings. Not a fan of it, go ahead and not read the story. If you are still here, then let the story begin!**_

 _ **-FightingF0rW0lves**_

* * *

Pain. That was all I could feel. All up my arms and down my legs, yet I couldn't feel it in my torso region, which was unknown to me. I tried to move my arms, just ever so slightly, and this caused more pain to shoot straight up my arm, which caused me to let my arm fall back to the ground. So, without moving anything and my eyes closed, I laid there, basking in the light of the sun.

Eventually, I did get enough feeling back in my arms and legs to move them once again, and so, ever so carefully, I started to move myself into a sitting position. It was uncomfortable at first, but the pain subsided and I felt well enough to just stay put once again.

When I finally opened my eyes once again, I was blinded by the bring sun, causing me to quickly shut them. After a minute or two, I started to reopen them and let them become adjusted to the light. When I could finally see without being blinded, I looked around to see where I was, and it shocked me.

"Why am I in a forest?" I had asked myself. I remember before all of this, sitting at a red light as a car, barreling down the road at 60 miles per hour (a good 20 miles above the speed limit), slammed into my rear end, causing me to fly outwards into the middle of traffic. I was then hit from the side by a SUV, or something of that size. Then, darkness.

The fact that I was in a forest was baffling to me. I had been on a busy road, in the middle of New York, far away from any forest, especially ones that looked like mankind had never touched them before.

When my body didn't hurt as much, I got up and looked behind me, only to find my father's car, or what was left of it. Bits and pieces were twisted here and there, two of the tires were completely missing, and broken glass was everywhere. Luckily though, there was no fire. I didn't want to start a forest fire. What? I am a responsible human being, after all.

Looking away from the heap of metal that was once a car, I decided to finally check on my status, and to see if I was hurt in any way, shape, or form. Finding a window that wasn't completely busted out, I looked myself over. I saw that my hair and face were completely fine, with my brown hair being right in my face, but not covering my eyes. Next was my arms, since those did cause me a great amount of pain just a few minutes ago. When I looked, nothing was out of the ordinary, making me wonder if I had just made the pain up in my head. My torso and chest were fine as well, although my t-shirt was slightly ripped, showing off the pale skin underneath. Finally came the legs. There were small cuts and bruises here and there, but nothing too life threatening.

With that done and over with, I decided to move in a certain direction and hope to find some sort of sign that civilization was just around the bend. As I was walking, I took in the scenery. The forest was beautiful, with small animals running to and fro. Birds were chirping within the tall (and slightly scary) trees. The leaves were many colors: reds, yellows, oranges. This made me come to the conclusion that it was fall.

I had stopped then. When I had crashed, I could distinctly remember that it was summer, not fall. Just where was I, and, more importantly, how long was I out for?

Eventually, I did come across life, or some sort of it. Just ahead of me was a little cottage, which couldn't have been bigger than my grandmothers old house she lived in when she was still alive. As I walked closer, more small animals came out to take a good look at me. I even saw a deer! I had never been so close to one before, and I wanted to go walk up to it, to see just how close I could get without it running off in fear, but more important matters were at hand, like where I was and some directions towards New York City.

I walked up to the door, which was a good two to three feet smaller than me, and knocked upon it. I turned away from the door, looking out towards the distance and seeing what could be a small town. It didn't look far, but I wasn't able to ponder upon it further when I heard the door behind me open.

"Hello, may I hel…" Who ever had started to talk, stopped mid-sentence. I rolled my eyes slightly, the person probably being off put from my height.

"Look, I am sorry to bother you, but I am kind of lost and just wondering where the…" When I had turned full circle, I came face to face with a small, yellow pony. She, which I am fairly certain it was a she from the sound of her voice, and I had made eye contact for a few seconds, before she screamed and slammed the door on my face. I, in turn, didn't act as bad as she did, but I did make a run for the small town I had seen before the little…. thing had opened the door.

Let me tell ya, I was never much of a runner. I rarely ever ran, and when I did, it was for important things like passing gym class or outrunning numerous bullies that had their eyes solely on making my life a living hell. So, me being me and just coming into contact with a small, talking horse pony thing, I ran into the town, all the while screaming bloody murder. This caused everyone to stop and look my way, and guess what they were? If you said a bunch of aliens with anal probes, I would have believed you, especially after seeing this.

Before me were a bunch of colorful horses, just like the one before. I had stopped, glancing to each and every one of them, and them doing the same to me. All of us had to be standing there for at least three minutes, before the whole town was launched into panic mode. Most of the horses ran into what looked like homes, slamming their doors and closing their curtains. Me, on the other hand, I had come to the conclusion that made me rethink all of life.

I wasn't on Earth anymore…

I slowly walked into the small town, which could be a village, from how small the place really was. I glanced at everything that was in front of me. Shops could be seen among the numerous houses, making me believe that these horses not only work and earn a living, but they also have their shops put in their own houses.

Not a bad idea, but I digress.

I finally walked into what seemed to be the town square. Everything was their size, meaning that I was the tallest living creature that they would probably have ever seen in their lives. I pivoted on my feet, doing a complete 360. To my far left was a tall building in complete white, giving me the understanding that it was a government building. To my far left was a gigantic sweet shop, in the shape of a.. I believe that is a cupcake. I was never one for sweets, so I didn't know much about them. There was another white building, which looked completely fancy looking, but I didn't know the function to. Finally, I came across a tree, with a door and a sign with a book on it.

"That has to be a library…" I thought to myself, slowly starting to advance in that direction. Where there were libraries, there were books, and books came with information. This said info could help me better understand where I was and why everyone around me was a talking horse, and why each of these said horses were extremely colorful, to the point where it really started to hurt my eyes.

Not knowing if this was one of those others horses houses, I was debating on knocking or just walking straight into the tree. As I came up to the door, I heard voices come from the inside of the tree. One sounded extremely young, maybe no older than 10 in human years, while the other sounded more mature and a lot more feminine than the younger voice sounded.

"What do you mean that there was a weird creature in the town square, Spike?" asked the more older voice. I leaned up against the door, careful to not break it or to trip and somehow open the door, showing the two owners of the voices that I was listening.

"There was a creature out there! I know what I saw, Twilight! It was a few feet taller than the normal pony, had fur only one his head, and was white." I pouted slightly. I know he didn't mean it like that, but where I come from, so many people would've been pissed over that.

"If this is true, Spike, I need to message the Princess and see what she wants us to do." I became extremely nervous at this, with me starting to back away from the door.

'If they don't know what I am, they may try and dissect me for inspection. That is the last thing I want!' I thought to myself. I saw and hear the door before start to open slightly, making me jump into the bush that was next to the door.

"Twilight, do we really got to do this?" I look out slightly, not really getting a good look at the owner of the younger voice, but I got a good look at the more mature one. She… It… What ever it was, it was purple with a tattoo on it's ass… as a matter of fact, most of those horses had some sort of a tattoo on their ass. Weird… Anyway, the horse was purple with a tattoo and a horn on her head.

'A unicorn…? Those aren't real….' I thought to myself, almost saying it out loud. It was here that the horse turned and I got a good look at it's eyes. They were a deep purple, complimenting the rest of her figure. Once again, I almost said this out lou- Wait, did I just compliment a horse?!

"Yes, we got to go see where we can find some parchment, as well as find the others. At least one of them as to have seen this tall creature that you speak of." They then started to walk off, both still bickering over something small and stupid. Seeing my chance, I ran into the library, literally throwing the door open. I was running through the door at such a fast speed, I literally crashed into a pile of books that were on the floor.

"God damnit…" I said to myself, rubbing my once again sore legs. My eyes then hit something that I had come running into here for: a small book, not too small but not too large, either. It was green and had small little gold pieces, which I think were fake, and a huge title right on the top.

It was a history book.

I didn't even stop to think of the consequences (as well as why the title was in English and the horses were able to speak my language), I grabbed the book and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind me and hearing multiple things inside come crashing to the floor. I glanced back with a nervous face, then started to run away from the building, trying to find some place that was safe for me to read this damn book in peace.

I eventually found a place, cobwebs and overgrown grass littered the front yard, as well as the whole house being as black as night. Moving as quickly as I could, I ran up to the door, which was unlocked, and barged in. I closed the door behind me and moved into a room with no windows, which was at the back of the house.

Now alone, I sit here, my back against the wall, trying to find some sort of lighting in this house, when I heard someone move in front of me, then push me to the ground.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you in my house?!" the thing holding me down yelled at me.

Oh my day just keeps on getting better…


End file.
